I Still Feel
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Yes, I was worried. After all, it was my brother up there against an evil crazy scientist. With nothing but our pet, his secret agent weapons, and a remote control baseball. Ferb's POV. Set during Across the Second Dimension


**A/N**

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! Anyone remember me? :P **

**Well, if you don't know me, look at my other one shots. People seem to like them so you might as well. :3**

**Anyways, Friday and Saturday, I watched Phineas and Ferb across the 2nd**** dimension. Twice! (One time it was started at like half way, and the second I watched it all the way through.) My god, for a kids cartoon made into a movie, it was AMAZING. The TV show Phineas and Ferb is really something to be congratulated for in general. Such amazing plots, twists, and what not. Mostly everything about this movie was great. I even was "sweating through my eyes." :')**

**Anyways, I'm rambling. Man, that whole movie gave me like 20 fanfic ideas though. Yes! :D. Now… I have to write them. -.- Yes, this is bitter sweet. :P**

**Well, I've written this one first. This whole story came from, really, what was the one compliant about the movie for me (And the series in general.) I REALLY wish they would develop the close friendship and brotherhood Phineas and Ferb share. Like I REALLY do. I'm glad they finally gave a bit of insight to Candace's relationship with the boys. That was heart touching. (I even got a one-shot idea for that. ^^) And Perry's relationship with Phineas and Ferb, AWESOME. And a bunch of other things were awesome and great, just the lack of Phineas and Ferb sibling "fluff" was disappointment. (There was a little, luckily, just wish there was more.)**

**Anyways, this story is basically Ferb's thoughts throughout the battle with the robots in downtown, you know, starting at a certain point. (Read to find out when it starts. XD). Hopefully I keep Ferb in character… But keep in mind this is his thoughts… XD**

**Anyways, Enjoy. (Hopefully, this a little shorter then my past one shots. XD)**

**Rated: K+. Eh, I'm paranoid. I don't have any other reason. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both the show, characters, yada yada.**

"Ferb!"

My eyes dart over to two figures on top of a huge moving hunk of metal. One was a turquoise blue furred animal, also known as my favorite pet in the whole world. Beside him though, was a figure just a little more important to me. I don't mean that meanly… But the other figure, with hair as red as a lobster and ocean blue iris, he was my best friend in this whole world. It was hard not to show just the slightest favoritism towards the redhead.

Throwing aside all thoughts, as the world bobbed up and down like the "ah ah ah" on the rollercoaster my brother and I built earlier that summer, I throw my thumb in the air. A simple signal that I heard him.

"We're going to try and close the portal!" He called to me.

My heart stops a bit at what my best friend tells me. _What? _Was he really going to try something… So dangerous? So stupid? I don't even get the chance to protest as he's whisked away with the animal I learned, only hours ago, was a secret agent.

I watch them fly out of sight, only able to catch the determination glistening in both of there eyes. It was so clear, so bright; they were willing to do anything to say the Tri state area.

And that's what got my heart racing as quickly as a cheetah running at top speeds after a frightened gazelle. My best friend was willing to do anything to save his home. Actually, both of them were… But really, my pet could take care of himself… He was trained in fighting, as we just learned… But my brother… Not so much

Yes, I was worried. After all, it was my brother up there against an evil crazy scientist. With nothing but our pet, his secret agent weapons, and a remote control baseball.

I take a deep breathe as the robotic bull underneath snorts heavily. _Phineas, bro. And Perry… Please, be okay._

With that one thought in mind, a give the bull the signal to drive forward, determined to play my part in this battle. I knew my friends and I, us fighting was a fruitless thing. We could only hold off an infinite amount of robots for so long. I could see the robot tree houses, for example, already destroyed in this fight.

As much as I was fearing for my brother's safety, I was really hoping he was able to shut down that portal, somehow.

_They must be going for the 'final part.' _I thought as my eyes lock on the silver dish shooting out a green and dark brown ray into the sky.

In the distance, I can just make out a faint line shooting up towards the portal top. I blink once, then a see a small figure being pulled to the top with that line. _Phineas! _I recognize, faintly, the red hair and dark distinctive denim short jeans he owns.

I saw him getting closer and closer to the top. From the distance I was at, he looked so close. _He's going to make it! _Once my brother was there, he could easily dismantle the machine, and the portal would close. Once that happened, we would win, and the other dimension Dr. D would lose.

But, the whole idea was ruined, suddenly. I see a flash in the sunset light as some sort disc slices the line, causing Phineas to fall to rooftop ground. _What? No! Phineas! _I scream in my mind.

Every instinct that was inside of me was screaming at me to go help Phineas, in fact, right now, it was taking everything inside of me not to go rush over and help my brother out. _I have to focus though. _Phineas had Perry… And he was a smart kid. He would be alright… _I hope…_

I didn't have a choice. I had to keep fighting the cold hearted robots down here.

"Secretly, I'm very lonely." I whip my bull around to face the next on pack of robots. I saw one face switch back to the dark grey and red metal head of an attacker. There was at least 3 dozen in front of me. Three dozen, against me, and my now small herd of metal bulls. Yeah, didn't seem too likely I would win this fight. But trust me when I say, I totally will. I never show fear, I stay neutral. I let all of my focus go into fighting. It gives me the perfect moves, master fight talents, and a master at being in control.

I tilt my brown cowboy head downwards a bit, a single strand of grass green hair falling towards my now narrowed indigo eyes. Those orbs of sight were basically screaming at the robots to 'come and get me.'

The robots hover in mid-air briefly before charging forward. A swarm of them with the goal of attacking and destroying me.

_Not a chance. _I thought, still not showing any emotion. I lift one hand up and thrust forward. The robot bull under me snorts and stampedes forward. The rest of the herd follows, mooing.

We barrel through like a bowling ball knocking down pins. The robots are tossed aside and land on the ground in a heap of scraps. I charged, never showing the slightest fear or happiness, just a neutral face as one hand flies happily in the air.

It was pretty easy to stay neutral though right now, I had so many emotions buzzing inside of me it was hard to feel anything but neutralness. Just cause the emotions were canceling each other out right now.

After all, whatever I was feeling with this fight with the bulls, it was masked over in fear for my brother…

The thoughts, locked with a golden key, distract me long enough for almost every robot in my path to be barreled off. Leaving only one left.

The robot wasted not time in flying forward, intent on destroying me like all the rest.

He was easily sent flying elsewhere with one head butt from my trusty steed.

"Ferb!"

Right as I drove off the last robot of the group of robots, a new voice broke in. I lock eyes with ocean blue eyes placed on slightly tanned skinned covered by a light pink dress.

"Will handle it down here!" The figure, a girl, tells me before rolling out of the way of a robot. "Go help Phineas!"

I didn't need to be told twice, all I needed to figure out was how to get to Phineas. I glance to my right, an idea instantly forming in my head as a literally fly for my target. _Thank you… Isabella._

Within 30 seconds, I'm climbing the side of the building, shaped like my head, up to a madman and my brother who may be in trouble. How was I getting there without the gadgets of my secret agent pet? Simple. Plungers. Don't judge, the rubber on the end makes a perfect suction cup to stick to a flat surface. So I'm able to easily climb the side of the building.

I suction cup my way further up the glass walling of Dr. D's building, eyes locked upwards as I strained to hear what was going on. Mostly, the noise was fuzzy, but what I could catch was muffled growls, crashing of dishes or something, and punches against hard stuff.

I didn't hear any cries of victory though. That was both good and bad.

It meant that Phineas and Perry were both still alive.

But the noises I was able to hear meant they were battling it out, probably with impossible odds, and the portal was still open.

I keep scaling upwards, determined to get up there and help out. I was going to do whatever it took to get up there and help my brother. I cared too much about Phineas to let him get hurt.

Then, the voice of the eviler Dr. D caught my attention, making me stop in place. My black and white shoes dangle like dead limbs off of oak trees as I listen on in horror.

"You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg. Hehehe."

_Not in this life time._ I thought, snarls of rage rumbling in my throat but once again not emerging. I was used to it; I was so good at containing emotions. In fact, it was my character, so to speak. But even if I didn't _show _my emotions, I still _felt _them. Harder then most do since I have to keep them bottled up like bugs eagerly trapped into jars.

And right now, these trapped emotions were switched off of worry for my brother, and onto my pet. Phineas isn't the only thing I care about in this world! I care about Perry as well. He may have lied to Phineas and me all this time, but unlike Phineas wants to realize, I know the blue furred male had his reason. I saw the looks in his eyes as my brother lectured him. It was true remorse, true sorrow that one of his best friends was yelling at him.

I couldn't blame Phineas obviously, I mean, the guy is a bit emotional. He likes to put a positive spin on things all the time to hide that fact. But still, the point was Perry cared. And if he cared, I was going to. Enough to not want him to be mostly made of metal by force!

However, what I heard next made all of my anxiousness turn back to the redhead.

"Maybe even a boyborg too…"

The words Dr. D said next were muffled by the overcoming fear swelling up in my belly. _You can't turn my brother into a robot slave! Never! I won't allow it. _If it was possible, I began to plunger my way up the side of the building with speeds as close to light speed as a human with two plungers could get.

_God. He's up there. I could have stopped him. Why didn't a stop him? _I tilt my whole head upwards and briefly grit my teeth behind the cover of my lips. I can just see his terrified face. Fear glimmering in his ocean blue gaze as he tries not to provoke Dr. D with whatever weapon he had now against him. _Probably the weapon Phineas was using. He's evil enough to turn stuff on his opponents. God Phineas, be alright!_

When Phineas told me he and Perry were going to close the portal, I let him go with a thumbs up and nothing more. Why the heck did I do that? I could have broken my 'quiet-emotionless state,' and actually could have kept my brother in safety. Why the heck didn't I do that?

_Because, you breaking character at that moment in time could have been disastrous. Phineas could have gotten distracted and been blasted by robots. That could have made him seriously injured. Or, he could have been up there, and thought only of how you suddenly became this new person. No, now wasn't the time to 'break character.' You did and are doing what you can._

_That's not good enough though. _I tell myself, desperately scrambling up to Phineas and Perry. _Both my brother and my pet are in trouble and I can't do anything!_

"You know something kid?"

_I'm close._ I suddenly realize. Dr. D's and Phineas' footsteps I can just make out and… I can smell… Popcorn? Why Popcorn? Ugh, whatever. I was more focused on Dr. D's words, even as I scaled the building.

"You've been a thorn in my side all day long. But that's about to change…"

_No stop! Phineas_ I was so close… But the way Dr. D was talking he was about strike! I wasn't going to make it! _Phineas! _"Right… Now…"

I hear the sound of the baseball shooting out from the glove, and that noise halted me in my climb. The world slows down around me as that suddenly horrifying baseball probably travels closer and closer to its destination. My brother. I couldn't see what exactly was happening, not at this angle. But I could see the image as clear as new glass on a sliding door.

I closed my eyes, now horribly struggling to hold in my emotions. Never before had I this much trouble hiding what I felt. Never.

I could see it now, the force of the baseball coming out of the glove was enough to break any bone in the body easily. Or at the very least, leave a person in enough pain for them to be captured. I could hear it, my brother's cry of pain and Perry's desperate scramble to help him. I could feel it. My brother being lifted by one of Doof's army and carried back to Dr. D's HQ to be turned to an emotionless robot slave. Probably painfully… and with no memories of families.

_I failed… And Perry… Will he even get away… I'm such a failure as an owner…_ I feel myself trembling slightly, struggling to hold back the salty drops of water welling at my eyes. _I'm a failure as a brother… I'm so sorry Phineas. I was unable to reach you in time to help…_

Yes I'm upset; you try not to be upset about this same situation in my place.

Yet, the tears about to fall out of my eyes don't get the chance too. My thoughts are interrupted by the strangest, yet probably the most reliving sound.

I didn't hear wails from Phineas… But Dr. D! I open my eyes, looking around only to have to dodge out of the way of falling robots.

_What?…_ I didn't know how at the moment, but Perry and Phineas were able to stop the robots…

The tears in my eyes disappear instantly as the neutral state they're normally in returns. The feelings that managed to peek out withdraw back into me, hiding behind the relief and happiness inside of me.

The wails from Dr. D and no wails from Phineas gave the signal everything was okay… But I had to make sure. Without another distraction, I finish the long climb up the, however many stories this tall building is, building. As I reach the railing to the roof, where the fighting had been happening, I made an amazing flip up to the surface, a serious look on my face. If needed, I was going to fight. Tooth and nails. Whatever it took to defend my brother.

"Ferb! Bro! I just hit the best homerun ever!" Phineas exclaims to me.

My whole body instantly relaxes as I see Phineas and Perry, side by side. My eyes lock onto Phineas, triumph twinkling in his ocean blue gaze. My own dark gaze flicks over to a smashed satellite and a baseball lying innocently near it. _Nice shot Phineas. _I thought, flashing my brother a thumbs up. Yeah, I got what happened instantly, or at least most of it.

The feeling of relief and realization didn't last long. For suddenly, the force of an earthquake shook the building. I look around in confusion, Perry and Phineas mimicking that action almost instantly. _What's happening? _I wonder.

As if an answer to my question, a giant hunk of metal rises dramatically like a robot would in a cheesy adventure movie. Funny thing is… The hunk of metal is a robot…

"Tremble before me!" A voice howls down at us, menace lacing every word he said.

I shift over a bit, putting myself a step ahead of Phineas, who I couldn't help but notice had fear twinkling in his gaze now.

I wasn't noticeable at first glance, but that was the point. If I got to in front of Phineas now to protect him, it would provoke Dr. D to use that against us. I had seen him already use such matters that evil today, I wasn't going to let it happen again. Especially with Phineas.

However, I still wanted to be slightly ahead of Phineas. That way, I could push him and Perry out of the way if it came to an attack from him like a laser or something. That's right, my plan at the moment was to sacrifice myself for my brother. I know that's seems stupid… But it would be worth it. After all, Phineas Flynn is the one person is this whole world that really understands me. And he really did understand me. Since the first day I meet him.

I wasn't going to let him get hurt, even if it meant me getting horribly injured… Or killed. It's what I owed him for being so understanding of me..

"Hope you brought your 3-D Glasses." I look up at Dr. D, my eyes shinning with defiance. Behind me, I felt Phineas move. I glance back briefly to see him huddled around Perry, attempting to protect him his pet with his own body. _Not needed Bro… _My plan was for a laser attack from Dr. D. So that way, it would be aimed at us, but I could push Phineas and Perry out of the way at the last second, safe and sound.

"Because I'm coming at you!" I realize very quickly that Dr. D had other plans. He wanted to make sure all of us got hit on the first shot. So he was going to use his robotic hand to do that!

_I can't do anything! Not that will help! Dr. D can quickly just change the hands course to crush me and whoever I push out of the way. No! _

I put one hand against Phineas, hoping my body being closest to the robot in front of, or behind us now I guess, would help, even a little. Even if it meant Phineas lived and I died… it would be worth it. _Just let it be quick. _The hand whooshes closer, but both of my eyes remain open. I can't say the same for Phineas and Perry though. Both have they're eyes closed as they will for the pain to come quickly. _God… I really can't do anything… I'm so sorry…_

"Hey!" A sharp voice, basically the same as the evil doctor trying to kills us, cuts in. I look over to see the nicer Dr. D looking up at the eviler Dr. D. I had no idea what the guy who looked like a pharmacist was planning, but amazingly, he stopped the crazed man from squashing me, my brother, and my pet into pancakes.

"What? Kind of in the middle of something." The Dr. D in all black snarls, motioning towards us on the ground in a huddle. I can feel Phineas trembling still, which makes me refuse to leave his side, and only shift a little closer to him.

"I've got a little something just for you…" The Dr. from our dimension informs, digging into his pocket. _What is pulling out? _It didn't matter though, because suddenly, the giant robot hand looming over us retreats so that the vile man, hiding in the sleeve, could see what his other dimension self had going.

I didn't really care though… Because now, my family and I were safe. I could see an easy way out if the evil man attacked again, and besides, his focus was elsewhere for the moment so it didn't matter. My full attention turns to my brother, who was slowly pulling himself away from Perry.

I look at him with concern as his own gaze twinkles with terror. I could almost hear his rapid panicked heartbeat.

Phineas finally looks over to me, and he instantly knows what's on my mind. He was good at reading me just with my eyes, always. One of the many reasons I care so much about him and that we work so well together. "I'm…" He takes a deep breathe, calming himself. "I'm fine, Ferb."

I raise an eyebrow at him, not believing it.

"Heh. Don't get all sappy on me bro." Phineas grins at me with a wink, his ocean blue eyes bright once more.

_Okay. He's alright._ I flash him a thumbs up in approval, my insides, in the meantime, bubbling in an overflow state with happiness. I was just in a state of bliss do to the fact my brother was alright… And that the Tri-State area would soon be safe.

**A/N**

**Annnnnnnnd…. This is as far as we go. Sorry. This all I got ideas for so this is all I'm writing for. So, bored? Or did you guys like it? Please tell me… I WANT TO KNOW! D:**

**Lol, anyways, just give me a review with your thoughts. Whether telling me what to improve on, what you liked, or if you just liked it in general. I don't care, I just love them reviews. ;D**

**Until next time folks! (I still don't know the meaning on a short one-shot sadly. -.-)**


End file.
